Disk drive manufacturers typically test manufactured disk drives for compliance with a collection of requirements. Test equipment and techniques exist for testing large numbers of disk drives serially or in parallel. Manufacturers tend to test large numbers of disk drives simultaneously in batches. Disk drive testing systems typically include one or more racks having multiple test slots that receive disk drives for testing.
During the manufacture of disk drives, it is common to control the temperature of the disk drives, e.g., to ensure that the disk drives are functional over a predetermined temperature range. For this reason, the testing environment immediately around the disk drive is closely regulated. Minimum temperature fluctuations in the testing environment can be critical for accurate test conditions and for safety of the disk drives.
In some known disk drive testing systems, the temperature of plural disk drive devices is adjusted by using cooling or heating air which is common to all of the disk drive devices.